Ancient Enmity (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Es gibt immer noch Slash-Pairings, die mir über die Jahre hinweg nicht über den Weg gelaufen sind; also musste ich sie wohl oder übel selbst schreiben. Schließlich kann selbst Dumbledore nicht von Geburt an alt und runzlig gewesen sein, richtig? ... Also: slash, crack!fic. Kein Stück ernsthaft.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling, nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts, aber ich schätze diesen wundervollen Spielplatz sehr, den Ms. Rowling für uns geschaffen hat. ^^_

_**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner Fic 'Ancient Enmity' - eine meiner ersten, bald zehn Jahre alt. Sicher nicht meine beste, und laut einigen Lesern auch... gelinde verstörend. :P Ist jedenfalls eher crack!fic und kein Stück ernst gemeint. Betrachtet euch als gewarnt! - Dime_

* * *

**Uralte Feindschaft**

_by Dime_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore starrte seiner Stellvertreterin und seinem Zaubertränkemeister mit wohlverborgener Neugier entgegen, als sie sein Büro betraten. Er roch eine Verschwörung und seine Augen begannen, wie wild zu zwinkern. „Was bringt euch an diesem schönen Abend zu mir, Minerva, Severus?"

Die Hexe und der Zauberer nahmen ihm gegenüber vor dem uralten Schreibtisch platz und schenkten ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Wäre er nicht vorher schon misstrauisch gewesen, dann hätte Albus spätestens an der Tatsache, dass Severus lächelte, erkannt, dass etwas im Gange war.

„Schulleiter", begann der sonst so übellaunige Professor, „wir sind hier als Vertreter deines gesamten Kollegiums. Seien wir offen: Wir machen uns Sorgen um deine Gesundheit. Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist, scheinst du dich nur noch von Tee und Zitronenbonbons zu ernähren-"

„-wozu du freilich schon vorher eine hohe Tendenz zeigtest", fiel Minerva ihm ins Wort.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, zog es aber dann vor, das unhöfliche Verhalten für diesmal zu ignorieren und sich wichtigeren Themen zuzuwenden. „Nun, wie ich eben schon sagte. Du hast auch dieses ewige Zwinkern im Auge, das auf massive nervöse Störungen hinweist. Es erscheint angemessen, diese ..._Anspannung_ zu lösen, Merlin weiß wie! Und zwar bald."

Albus war sprachlos. Seine Augen waren heftigst am Zwinkern, als er sich zu erinnern suchte, wann aus der lustigen Macke, die all seinen Kollegen auf die Nerven ging, eine Gewohnheit geworden war, die er selbst nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass seine Mitarbeiter sich _deswegen_ einst um ihn sorgen würden. Wenn er vier Wochen lang nicht schlief, ja; wenn er die Dunklen Künste studierte, um seine Feinde besser zu verstehen, sicher; wenn er sich wieder und wieder schier umbrachte in seinen Bestrebungen für das Wohl der Allgemeinheit, selbstverständlich; doch über all das hatte sich niemand je beschwert. Es schien eine allgemein akzeptierte Tatsache zu sein, dass Albus eben so war.

Manchmal störte ihn diese lässige Akzeptanz seiner Aufopferung ein wenig und er fragte sich, wie der junge Harry eigentlich mit dem Erwartungsdruck seiner Umwelt klar kam. Wie baute er den ganzen Stress bloß ab? Hm, nun, da er darüber nachdachte... Er hatte da Gerüchte gehört, dass gewisse leerstehende Klassenzimmer im Umkreis des Gryffindorturmes in letzter Zeit heftigster Benutzung unterworfen waren...

Das Zwinkern in seinen Augen nahm zu, bis er kaum noch sehen konnte. Das war ja mal ein erleuchtender Gedanke!

Minerva und Severus wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Der alte Mann machte wirklich den Eindruck, als stünde er am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches. Snape entschied, dass es Zeit war, die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen. Mit einem Griff unter seine Robe brachte er ein Fläschchen mit giftgrüner Flüssigkeit zum Vorschein.

„Schulleiter, ich habe diesen Trank vor vielen Jahren gebraut, als ich mich mich einiger Zerstreuung bedürftig wähnte. Dann jedoch überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und ich vergaß vollkommen, dass ich jemals auch nur von dem Trank gelesen hatte... bis gestern jedenfalls. Longbottom, die Plage, brachte wieder einmal einen Kessel zum explodieren - und mein Pult gleich mit. Dabei kam das versteckte Fach zum Vorschein, in welchem ich dieses Fläschchen dereinst platziert hatte. Der Trank ist noch immer konsummierbar; wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich ihn nie getestet habe. Aus vertrauenswürdigen Quellen ist mir jedoch bekannt, dass der sogenannte Cinderella-Effekt - bitte frage mich nicht, woher das Phänomen seinen Namen hat, es ist mir ein Rätsel - genau um Mitternacht eintreten wird, bis dahin ist also das Mittel zuverlässig wirksam. Angesichts dieser Tatsache solltest du dir morgen einfach den ganzen Tag freinehmen und dich mit allen Sinnen entspannen und das Leben genießen."

Ein gezielter Blick auf Albus' pergamentbedeckten Schreibtisch begleitete die Worte; und ein sehr un-snapeisches Grinsen, das man bei einem anderen Mann beinahe als... anzüglich hätte deuten können.

„Ich werde mich selbstverständlich um jegliche Ständer - Verzeihung, Gegenstände, von Wichtigkeit kümmern, die sich ergießen, äh, ergeben werden,...während du dich auf die Jagd machst - ich meine, auf den Weg...also...", erklärte Minerva, wobei sie gegen Ende heftig ins Stottern geriet und schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf abbrach.

Snape grinste seine Kollegin hämisch an. Er genoss ihre Blamage in vollen Zügen. „Was Minerva mit ihren so trefflich gewählten Worten auszusagen beabsichtigte, Albus, ist, dass du dich morgen nicht um deine gewohnten Aufgaben zu kümmern brauchst. Deine einzige Aufgabe soll es sein, die durch den Trank hervorgerufenen Veränderungen zu genießen - doch vergiss nicht, es ist nur für einen Tag! - und etwas gegen deine ...nervösen Zuckungen... zu tun. Haben wir uns verstanden, Albus?"

Unter den strengen Blicken seiner zwei langjährigen Kollegen fühlte sich Schulleiter Dumbledore wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich im Winter die Mütze vom Kopf gezogen hat und nun von seinen Eltern dafür gescholten wird. Wer könnte da widersprechen?

Albus zögerte nicht lange; er nickte zustimmend. Es war ihm immer noch nicht so ganz klar, inwiefern der Trank gegen sein exzessives Zwinkern helfen könnte, doch bereitete ihm zugegeberner Maßen die Aussicht auf seinen ersten freien Tag in über zwanzig Jahren große Freude.

„Welche Folgen sind nach Einnahme dieses Trankes zu erwarten, und was hielt dich davon ab, ihn damals selbst zu verwenden, Severus?", fragte er seinen treuen Spion mit milder Neugierde.

„Der Trank gibt dir einen Teil deiner früheren... hm, nennen wir es: Lebensenergie... zurück. Vor sechzehn Jahren habe ich den Trank gebraut; vor fünfzehn Jahren entschied ich mich, ihn nicht zu nutzen." Severus würde lieber sterben, als zuzugeben, dass er Zerstreuung gesucht hatte, nachdem seine Jugendliebe Lily ausgerechnet Potter einen Sohn geboren hatte. Noch würde er jemals freiwillig enthüllen, dass er dem kleinen Monster dafür dankbar war, dass es den Dunklen Lord gebannt und ihm damit dreizehn Jahre relativen Friedens erkauft hatte.

Er hatte diese Jahre gut genutzt, entschied er, als er im Geiste durch die Liste seiner Eroberungen ging. Insbesondere die ersten vier Jahre waren wundervoll gewesen - bevor diese vermaledeite Hexe vom „Magic Hair"-Schönheitssalon seine Abweisung als persönliche Beleidigung angesehen und sein bis dato samtweiches und glänzendes Haar - welches zu dieser Zeit sowohl Frauen als auch Männer vor Neid erblassen ließ - mit einem permanenten Fett-Fluch geschlagen hatte.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Severus nicht die amüsierten Blicke seiner zwei ältesten Freunde. Albus riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Träumereien, als er den Trank an sich nahm und dann den Rückzug in sein Schlafgemach antrat.

* * *

Als Albus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er sofort, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Da war eine sonderbare Anspannung in seinem Unterleib, die er noch nie zuvor... Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Dann holten ihn die Ereignisse des Vorabends ein und er entspannte sich.

_Muss wohl eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes sein_, sagte er sich und stand langsam auf. Neugierig, was der Trank wohl so alles mit ihm angestellt haben mochte, griff er nach seiner Brille und sah an sich hinab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen; nahm die Brille ab; sah sich um... und legte das Gestell mit einer freudigen, schwungvollen Geste beiseite. Seine Augen waren so gut wie vor achzig Jahren!

Ausgelassen hüpfte er zu seinem Badezimmer. An der Türe blieb er ruckartig stehen. Seit wann bitte schön _hüpfte _er denn?! Barmherziger Merlin, wie konnte es denn sein, dass seine alten Wirbel und Kniegelenke noch nicht lauthals protestierten? Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Türe, trat hindurch und - sah sich plötzlich mit seinem Ganzkörperspiegel konfrontiert. Albus erstarrte.

Die geschmeidigen, edlen Züge eines Achzehnjährigen blickten ihm entgegen, umrahmt von schlafzerzausten rostroten Locken, zwei wunderbar vollen Schmolllippen, die vor Verwunderung leicht offen standen, dazu blaue Augen, die vor jugendlicher Enrgie sprühten. Ganz langsam erhob Albus eine Hand, um die sanfte Haut seiner Wange zu streicheln. Dann schenkte er den eleganten, schlanken Fingern Beachtung, die sich so gut auf seiner Haut anfühlten.

Albus neigte gewöhnlich nicht zu Selbstverliebtheit und Arroganz, doch... Hatte er in seiner Jugendzeit tatsächlich so umwerfend ausgesehen?

Ganz langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die geheimen Stelldicheins mit Adela im Raum der Wünsche; die Komplimente und Pfiffe, die ertönten, wenn er seinen Besen bestieg; und schließlich die entscheidende Schlacht mit Grindelwald, die er nur gewann, weil sein Gegner so damit beschäftigt war, seine geschmeidigen, geradezu tänzerischen Bewegungen zu beobachten, dass er vergaß, einen Schild zu errichten...

Ja, dachte sich Dumbledore, er war in seiner Jugend _wirklich _etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen.

Er rollte seine Schultern, dehnte die Arme ein wenig - und wurde schmerzhaft wieder daran erinnert, dass _etwas_ sich in den niederen Regionen seines jungen und anbetungswürdigen Körpers verändert hatte. Etwas... bewegte sich?

Er streckte eine Hand aus, um das Problem zu seinem Ursprung zu verfolgen... und zog sie mit einem Zischen zurück. Er hörte, wie Fawkes' melodische Stimme fragend vom anderen Zimmer herüberwehte. Albus sah peinlichst berührt zu, wie sein Spiegelbild einen ganz bewundernswerten Pink-Ton annahm.

Er hatte einen Ständer.

Seit wievielen seiner einhundert-und-ein-paar-zerquetschte Lebensjahren hatte er keinen...? Oh bei der Liebe der Gründer, wie konnte er _das_ vergessen haben?!

Erst sehr, sehr viel später verließ der ehrenwerte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sein Badezimmer - mit einem Gesichtsausdruck gleich dem eines schuldbewussten, jedoch höchst energiegeladenen Jugendlichen.

„Fawkes, ich bin den ganzen Tag weg, lass' bitte Minerva herein, damit sie sich um alles kümmern kann", informierte er seinen Phönix. Er sah dem intelligenten Tier nicht in die Augen, während er heimlich den tiefen, männlichen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme bewunderte.

* * *

Voldemort langweilte sich.

Er flanierte ziellos die Winkelgasse entlang und genoss das Fehlen jeglicher katzbuckelnden oder panisch wegrennenden Zauberer, die seine Erscheinung sonst hervorzurufen pflegte. Dank seines neuen Tarntrankes war er in den Augen der Allgemeinheit lediglich ein gutaussehender, augenscheinlich nur durchschnittlich begabter junger Zauberer, der vermutlich gerade erst vor ein paar Jahren seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hatte.

Er genoss es, hin und wieder ganz gewöhnlich zu sein. So stolz er auch auf sein Lebenswerk sein mochte, war es ihm doch noch immer nicht ganz gelungen, seine menschliche Seite vollständig zu vernichten. Darum verspürte er von Zeit zu Zeit den Drang, sich unters Volk zu mischen und seinem Körper ein wenig Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Und, gesetzt den Fall, er besaß tatsächlich noch eine Seele, so darf man vermuten, dass es ihm gut tat, sich wenigstens für kurze Zeit von einem anderen Lebewesen geschätzt und geliebt zu fühlen.

Sein gelegentliches unangekündigtes Verschwinden für ein, zwei Tage hatte noch einen zusätzlichen schönen Nebeneffekt: es brachte Lucius und Wurmschwanz schier um den Verstand. Merlin, wie er den kleinen Verräter verachtete! Und er liebte es einfach, Lucius zu ärgern.

Ein offenes, fröhliches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht - ein Anblick, den seine Todesser kaum jemals zu sehen bekamen -, als er sich der „Netten Ecke" näherte, einem kleinen Café in einer wenig genutzten Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, in dem sich sowohl Pärchen als auch Singles auf der Pirsch auf einen Tee oder Kaffee zu treffen pflegten.

Während er lässig das Café betrat, musterten seine kritischen Augen die Gäste. Keine der anwesenden Frauen konnten seine Aufmerksamkeit einfangen. Langsam steuerte er einen stillen Tisch in der Ecke an, als ihm ein junger rothaariger Mann an der Theke auffiel. Der Junge sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, als sei er kurz vor dem Verhungern.

Voldemort erlaubte sich ein amüsiertes Glucksen und änderte seinen Kurs, um sich neben dem wohlgeformten jungen Exemplar der Gattung _homo sapiens magicus_ niederzulassen.

_Na sieh mal einer an, vielleicht komme ich heute ja doch noch zu was._

„Na, Süßer", wandte er sich an den Rothaarigen, „ganz allein an diesem wunderschönen Tag?" Es war erst zehn Uhr morgens; er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, so früh schon jemand geeigneten zu finden. Doch das leichte Erröten seines Gesprächspartners bei seinen Worten ließ sein Herz siegesgewiss höher schlagen.

„Ich bin Marvin", stellte er sich vor, als der andere ihn nur wortlos anstarrte.

Der rothaarige Zauberer riss sich sichtlich zusammen und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. „Oh, hi... ich heiße, ähm... nenn mich einfach Wolf", stotterte er. Auf einmal hielten seine Augen ein amüsiertes Funklen.

_Er hat schöne Augen_, dachte Voldemort und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

* * *

Die zwei jungen Zauberer brauchten nicht lange, um sich an einen etwas privateren Ort zurückzuziehen, wo sie sich... unterhalten... konnten, ohne von Bedienungen oder neugierigen Tischnachbarn gestört zu werden.

Voldemort leckte sich voller Vorfreude die Lippen, während er seine Augen über seine jüngste Errungenschaft wandern ließ. Der Junge lag ansprechend entkleidet auf dem Bett und lächelte einladend.

„Wenn du planst, mich weiterhin nur anzuschauen, werde ich mir doch lieber unterhaltsamere Gesellschaft suchen", drohte der appetitliche junge Mann.

Voldemort wurde in Windeseile seine restliche Kleidung los und stürzte sich auf den anderen, was bei diesem ein überraschtes Keuchen hervorrief. „So leicht entkommst du mir nicht, Wölfchen! Ich habe nicht vor, dich in naher Zukunft wieder gehen zu lassen..."

Er hatte kaum zuende gesprochen, als der andere seine Arme um ihn schlang und begann, hitzig seine Augen, Lippen, die Nase und seinen Nacken zu küssen.

„Kannst es nicht erwarten, was?" Voldemort grinste in die Haare des Jungen, die seine Wangen kitzelten, während Wolf an seinem Adamsapfel saugte. „Wie lange ist es her, dass du dich das letzte Mal ...ausgetobt hast?"

Das Saugen stoppte und unglaublich blaue Augen sahen zu ihm auf. „Keine Ahnung. Viele, viele Jahrzehnte, dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen..."

Das Lächeln des Dunklen Lords wurde noch ein wenig breiter und er begann, sich mit Feuereifer in das angenehme Spiel zu stürzen, welches der andere begonnen hatte.

* * *

Albus blickte mit glasigen Augen auf den zum Anbeißen gut aussehenden Jungen, den er in dem Café aufgerissen hatte. Beim Licht der Vorväter, er war wunderschön!

Besagter wunderschöner Junge - Albus schämte sich ein wenig, wenn er daran dachte, dass er alt genug war, um dessen Urgroßvater zu sein - vergnügte sich gerade damit, mit seiner Zunge Kreise auf Albus' Bauch zu malen.

„Oh Marvin, hör' auf, mich so zu necken", stöhnte Albus, sehr zu seinem eigenen Schock und zur Belustigung seines Partners.

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche und beschwor mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Handgelenks einige Gegenstände. _Zauberstablose Magie! _Albus war beeindruckt. Er würde den Jungen fragen müssen, ob er nicht dem Orden beitreten wollte - wenn er wieder sein eigentliches Alter zurück hatte. Daran wollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken; er fühlte schon, wie er sich vor Widerstreben beim Gedanken an die Rückkehr in seinen alten Körper hängen ließ...

„Nana, bist du etwa _so _ungeduldig?", fragte das schwarzhaarige Wunder, das zwischen seinen Schenkeln kniete, mit einem gezielten Blick auf seine Lenden. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, packte er Albus dann mit geschickten Fingern. „Wir werden wohl einfach darauf achten müssen, dass du nicht wieder gedanklich abdriftest, nicht wahr?"

Albus' einzige Antwort bestand aus einem lauten Keuchen, als der Jugendliche zu Orten vordrang, an denen Albus seit beinahe einer ganzen Lebenspanne nicht mehr berührt worden war. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte hinter seinen Augenlidern und alle unangenehmen Überlegungen entwichen seinen Gedanken.

* * *

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich", gestand Albus dem jungen Mann, der keuchend an seiner Brust lag, nachdem er sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag verausgabt hatte. Albus strich zärtlich über das Gesicht seines jungen Bettgefährten und verstrickte ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich von einander lösten, wanderte seine Hand abwärts, um Marvin neckisch zu streicheln. „Magst du dich nicht aufsetzen und noch einmal das tun, was du so unglaublich gut beherrschst?", schnurrte er.

Und erneut wurden sie eins. Marvin schwitzte heftig und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie lange er unter diesen Umständen noch durchhalten würde, während Albus genüsslich die Augen schloss und sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hingab.

* * *

Die Sonne versank schon hinter den Häuserfassaden, als der rothaarige Junge sein Erdbeereis verschlang und Voldemort mit niedlichem Hundeblick anschaute. „Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so hungrig gefühlt!", eröffnete er seinem Liebhaber fröhlich.

Voldemort setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf, verzweifelt darum bemüht, sich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er war der Dunkle Lord, verdammt noch mal, es war einfach nicht drin, dass er sich von den Ansprüchen so eines jungen Hüpfers überfordert fühlte! Er war stolz darauf, dass er immer an seinen Standards festhielt, sei es nun in Sachen Kontrolle über seine Untergebenen, beim - hin und wieder notwendigen - Brauen seiner eigenen Tränke, oder wenn es darum ging, seine Partner bei seinen leider viel zu seltenen One-Night-Stands zu befriedigen.

Er hatte den Tag zutiefst genossen, den sie gemeinsam in dem kleinen Zimmerchen verbracht hatten, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Doch er war irgendwie auch froh, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Hätte Wolf - ein wirklich passender Name für ein Wesen, das solch einen..._ ungezügelten _Appetit hatte - nicht Hunger auf _Essen _bekommen, hätte Voldemort sich vermutlich genötigt gesehen, ihn umzubringen, um endlich eine Verschnaufpause zu bekommen.

Er war froh, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war; schließlich hatte der Junge es bombenmäßig geschafft, seinen Stress abzubauen...

Wolf schob seinen leeren Eisbecher beiseite und winkte die Bedienung herbei. Nach einem kurzen Streit darüber, wer den anderen einladen durfte, verließen sie das kleine Restaurant und fanden sich auf der langsam in der Dämmerung versinkenden Straße wieder.

„Nun, das war ein angenehmer Tag", sagte Voldemort und wandte sich in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Apparations-Punktes.

„Oh ja", stimmte Wolf ihm zu, wobei seine Augen vor Freude leuchteten - und vor Vorfreude, wie er erschrocken registrierte. „Aber ich weiß etwas noch viel Angenehmeres, das wir zwei beiden jetzt tun könnten..."

Der rothaarige Junge bemerkte den panischen Blick in den Augen seines Lovers nicht, als er ihn fröhlich zurück zu ihrem Hotelzimmers hinter sich her zog...

* * *

Albus warf dem Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. Es war beinahe Mitternacht. In nur zehn Minuten würde er wieder sein verschrumpltes, unappetitliches altes Selbst zurückerhalten. Er zog sich leise an und betrachtete dabei mit hungrigen Augen den schlafenden Marvin. Der andere war mitten in einem sehr fortgeschrittenen ...Kuss... plötzlich eingeschlafen. Albus war nicht ganz klar, was er falsch gemacht hatte. War er langweilig? Was für ein grässlicher Gedanke!

Bevor er den Jungen verließ, überprüfte er mit einem Medi-Zauberspruch, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Mit einem überraschten Pfeifen bemerkte er, dass Marvins magische Energie praktisch aufgebraucht und sein Blutzucker viel zu niedrig war. Die Zahlen erinnerten an Harrys Werte nach einem der gefährlichen und kräftezehrenden Abenteuer, in die der Junge immer und immer wieder wie durch Zauberhand verwickelt wurde.

_Wie ein Mann nahe dem Erschöpfungstod!_, dacht er verwirrt. Wie konnte der Junge sich auf sexuelle Aktivitäten eingelassen haben, wenn sein Körper in so schlechter Verfassung war? Er brachte seine Gesundheit in Gefahr!

Albus kniete sich besorgt neben seinen wunderschönen jungen Liebhaber. Er merkte nicht, wie der Stundenzeiger des Weckers auf Mitternacht vorrückte.

* * *

Voldemort blinzelte träge.

_Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?... Bei Morganas Haarband, ich fühle mich, als wäre ich von einer Herde Thestrale niedergetrampelt worden!... Hat man mich angegriffen?... _

Ganz langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an den Vortag zurück. _Oh, fuck. Diesmal habe ich's wirklich vermasselt, was? _Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, seinen Körper so sehr zu erschöpfen, dass seine Magie eingreifen musste, um ihn vor dem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich dabei komplett ausgebrannt.

_Davon werde ich mich tagelang nicht erholen! Verletzlich wie ein Muggel. Verdammt! ... Woher hat der Junge nur all diese Energie?_

Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und bemerkte eine gebeugte Gestalt neben seinem Bett. Da saß sein Liebhaber, wieder in die seltsam grelle blaue Robe gekleidet, welche tags zuvor seinen delizösen Körper umhüllt hatte. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, sodass er das Gesicht des Jungen nicht ausmachen konnte; doch war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass der andere ihn mit einem hohen Maß an Sorge betrachtete.

„Geht es dir besser, Marvin?", hörte er Wolf flüstern.

Er nickte stumm und bemühte sich weiter vergeblich, die Nebel in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und sich zu erinnern, warum es so eine schlechte Idee zu sein schien, noch länger hier zu bleiben.

„Was kann dich nur so erschöpft haben?", fragte Wolf, scheinbar höchst besorgt.

Voldemort schnaubte ungläubig. „Na, die Erfüllung deiner zahlreichen Wünsche, natürlich!", keifte er. „Übrigens, was ist mit deiner Stimme los? Hast du dich heiser geschrieen?", fügte er hinzu, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere wenigstens auch ein klein wenig Scham verspüren möge. Dann wäre er zumindest nicht der einzige mit peinlich geröteten Wangen, wenn er endlich diesen vermaledeiten Lichtschalter fand.

* * *

Albus' Wangen standen tatsächlich in leuchtendroten Flammen, doch aus ganz anderen Gründen: er hatte sich endlich daran erinnert, dass der Trank um Mitternacht seine Wirksamkeit verlor. Jetzt war es bald halb zwei und er fühlte, wie seine schlaffe Haut und die morschen Knochen, der schmerzende Rücken und seine schlechte Sicht sich in seinem alten Körper zurückmeldeten.

„Ähm... da es dir ja jetzt besser geht... und ich dich wirklich nicht mit meinem Geschwätz weiter ermüden möchte... ähm... gehe ich dann jetzt mal, ja?"

Doch er hatte sich gerade erst erhoben, da fand Marvin endlich den Schalter der Nachttischlampe.

Auf halbem Weg zur Türe wurde Albus klar, dass der andere auf gar keinen Fall sein wallendes, silbernes Haar oder seine welken Hände übersehen konnte, egal, wie erschöpft er auch war. Er seufzte und drehte sich um, schicksalsergeben und bereits am planen, wie er den anderen obliviaten konnte, um ihm diese unangenehme Entdeckung zu ersparen.

Doch als er Marvin ansah, fand er den Jungen selbst äußerst verändert vor. Anstelle der seidigen, schwarzen Haare sah er lediglich kahle, unebene Haut; statt des feinen Näschens waren da zwei schlangenhafte Schlitze; rote Augen starrten ihn an, erweiterten sich vor Schock, als der Mann die Figur seines ehemals jungen Liebhabers gänzlich wahrnahm.

„Marvin? ...Marvolo! Du bist Riddle!", rief Albus schockiert.

Der andere sah ihn nur stumpf an. „Wo ist Wolf? Was hast du ihm angetan?"

Albus erwiderte seinen Blick grimmig. Weigerte sich sein Feind, die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren, oder verstand er die Situation wirklich nicht? „Mein voller Name, Tom, ist Albus Percival _Wolf_ric Brian Dumbledore. Das musst du doch gewusst haben?"

Voldemort rieb sich ratlos die Augen. Sein Hirn litt immer noch unter dem kürzlichen beinahe-Absturz seines Systems. Aus weiten Augen sah er dann Dumbledore an, während sein lippenloser Mund sich lautlos öffnete und wieder schloss.

Albus konnte den exakten Moment mitverfolgen, als der Dunkle Lord das volle Ausmaß der Tragödie erkannte. Seine glasigen Augen wurden klar, die Pupillen verengten sich vor Schock. Mit einem Satz saß er aufrecht im Bett und rief: „Circe steh' mir bei, ich hab's mit Dumbledore getrieben!"

Dann rollten seine Augen in seinem Kopf zurück und er fiel schlaff zurück aufs Bett.

Albus näherte sich dem Bett mit aller Vorsicht; er traute es seinem Feind durchaus zu, so eine Show abzuziehen, um ihn zu täuschen. Andererseits wusste er, dass er seiner früheren Erkenntnis über die Schwäche des anderen Zauberers vertrauen konnte. Voldemort dürfte momentan nicht in der Lage sein, ihm viel Schaden zuzufügen, selbst wenn er wollte.

Als er an der Seite des Dunklen Lords ankam, schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab ein zweites Mal in dem vertrauten Muster, das er seinerzeit von Mme Reveux Pomfrey gelernt hatte, der Mutter seiner jetztigen Schulheilerin.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

Mit einem scharfen _Accio _beschwor er seine Brille. Während er darauf wartete, dass sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo von Hogwarts bis nach London flog, legt er einen Finger auf die Halsschlagader seines Feindes und ließ ihn dort, bis die Brille ankam.

Albus griff sich die Brille aus der Luft und musterte erneut die medizinischen Daten, welche über Voldemort in der Luft schwebten. Jetzt ließ es sich nicht länger anzweifeln.

Er... Ein wölfisches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Mundwinkel. Er war in seiner Jugend wirklich ein umwerfender Liebhaber gewesen.

Voldemort war tot.

ENDE


End file.
